El Beso de la Muerte
by Siriela
Summary: OC Nadie sabe cómo surgieron pero todos les temen. Lo último que quieres es quedarte sin alma, ¿cierto?. Historia de cómo nacieron los Dementores para el reto de "Leyendas Mágicas" de Poetas Anónimos.


**Invitación: **Si alguien desea participar en el reto de **"Leyendas Mágicas"** puede hacerlo entrando aquí:

http : / / www. fanfiction. net / topic / 42896 / 9977048 / 1 / (sin espacios)

Gracias!

**

* * *

**

**El Beso de la Muerte.**

Hace muchos años existió un hombre feliz.

Éste hombre lo tenía todo: una familia que lo amaba, una buena posición económica y social, amigos que lo apreciaban, pero sobretodo –y lo que más felicidad le causaba–, tenía el amor de una hermosa mujer que se convertiría en su esposa.

Pero el Destino es caprichoso y así como da, puede quitar.

A unos pocos días de la boda, su amada enfermó gravemente. Horrorizado ante el sólo hecho de pensar en que ella pudiese morir, acudió a los mejores médicos de la región para que la salvaran. Ninguno fue optimista. Todos concordaban en que ella moriría pronto pues su enfermedad no tenía cura.

Entristecido, el hombre se mantuvo al lado de su prometida hasta el final; cuando ella exhaló el último suspiro y le dirigió una última mirada amorosa.

Al morir la joven, el agujero que había nacido en el pecho de aquél desdichado hombre se desgarró por completo, absorbiendo su vida desde dentro. No asistió al entierro de su amada porque en el fondo, aunque ya no tuviese ánimos de pensar en algo, sabía que no resistiría el verla en ese ataúd, tan bella y muerta.

Desde entonces nadie más volvió a verlo pasear por las calles, ni sus amigos lograron sacarlo de su habitación para llevarlo a alguna cantina y ayudarlo a que desahogara sus penas. Nadie más volvió a escuchar el sonido de su risa o la fluidez de sus pláticas. Comía porque su madre lo obligaba a hacerlo, se vestía y bañaba sólo porque ella lo llevaba a rastras hasta la tina y lo dejaba de nuevo en su cama con ropa limpia y los ojos perdidos en la nada. El agujero se había tragado su cuerpo y había nublado sus pensamientos.

Muchos doctores fueron a verlo para curarlo y sin embargo, al poco tiempo de su consulta salían desanimados al no poder arrancarle una sola palabra. Era cierto que no moriría, pero indudablemente parecía como si ya estuviese muerto. Un muerto en vida.

Durante las noches dormía un sueño intranquilo, plagado de seres maléficos incorpóreos que rozaban el suelo en vez de pisarlo y exhalaban un vaho frío por su boca desgarrada. Una niebla espesa e impenetrable se expandía rápidamente por ese paisaje imaginario y que sin embargo le parecía demasiado a real. Despertaba justo después de ver a su amada engalanada con un traje rojo sangre esperándolo en la cúspide de una colina, con el rostro carcomido y gusanos recorriendo lo que antes había sido una piel tersa y llena de vida.

No gritaba, ni siquiera un sollozo o unas lágrimas reprimidas. Tampoco volvía a dormir, y no porque tuviese miedo de repetir la pesadilla, sino porque ésa misma le causaba pensamientos lóbregos que sin embargo le daban algo de paz. Poco a poco fue discerniendo cuál era el significado oculto tras el sueño. Y asombrado se dio cuenta de que él conocía ese lugar –aunque nunca había estado ahí– y que _debía_ ir a donde su amada lo llamaba en sueños.

Por fin un día se levantó muy temprano y anunció a sus padres que esa noche saldría con sus amigos. Éstos, sorprendidos del repentino cambio anímico de su hijo lo alentaron a que olvidara su dolor y rehiciera su vida. El joven no contestó, pero su mirada vacía habría asustado a cualquiera, menos a sus padres que en ese momento estaban demasiado felices y pensando que después de todo, aún había esperanzas para su hijo.

Por la noche el muchacho abandonó su hogar vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes y se dirigió a las afueras del pueblo, a una larga carretera polvorienta que comunicaba con otros pueblos de la ciudad. Pasó de largo las casas de sus amigos y también la cantina donde acostumbraban ir antes de la terrible tragedia. Cuando llegó a la enorme carretera la luna se encontraba en lo más alto de la bóveda celeste, acompañada de sus amantes las estrellas. El panorama cautivaba a cualquier por tan exquisita belleza. _A cualquiera menos a él_, que por primera vez después de la muerte de su amada sintió algo distinto a la tristeza y desesperanza. _Miedo._

Sabía de antemano que el lugar al donde se dirigía era poco frecuentando y que cualquiera con una pizca de cordura no pisaría ese sitio maldito ni en la peor de las circunstancias. Pero él estaba desesperado y sólo atinaba a pensar que aquél sueño más que una pesadilla era una profecía. Una salida que su amada le proporcionaba desde el más allá para poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Cuando por fin se alejó unos cientos de metros del pueblo a través de la carretera encontró el estrecho sendero entre los altos árboles del bosque junto a la carretera. Era realmente extraño como hacía cientos de años ese sendero había aparecido ahí –según los moradores del pueblo– y como por fin un valiente se atrevió a seguirlo llegando a la casa de la hechicera. Fue el primer hombre que desapareció y aquéllos que intentaron buscarlo le precedieron de igual forma. Muy pronto nadie quiso ir en la búsqueda de los hombres perdidos del bosque, pues temían correr con la misma suerte.

La gente comenzó a murmurar diciendo que la culpable de todo era la hechicera que vivía en la colina al final del sendero. Ellos supieron de su existencia cuando un jovencito aventurero decidió internarse en el bosque siguiendo el peligroso sendero. Lo buscaron y lo encontraron tirado a un lado de la carretera. Una blanca espuma le cubría la boca y su mirada –cristalizada y terriblemente fija– demostraba el inmenso horror que había vivido. Temblaba tanto que le fue imposible mantenerse en pie. Las únicas palabras que pudo decir fueron «frío», «demonio» y «colina».

Inmediatamente las personas hicieron sus conjeturas: en la colina al final del sendero vivía un demonio que causaba frío, y al ver el estado del niño –que nunca se recuperó y murió a los pocos meses entre convulsiones y más espuma–, intuyeron que era demasiado peligroso y poderoso.

La mente de los pobladores voló rápido. Algunos pensaron que se trataba del hijo de Satán. Otros más idearon alguna clase de monstruosidad que se alimentaba de personas –y eso explicó bastante bien la desaparición de tantos hombres–, otros pensaron que se trataba de una bruja de inmensos poderes que esclavizaba a las personas y por lo tanto prohibieron la entrada al bosque y aconsejaron no seguir el misterioso sendero.

Pero fuese lo que fuese el ser que habitaba en las entrañas del bosque, el joven desgraciado no quiso imaginarlo pues sabría que el sólo pensar en unos ojos rojos mirándolo desde la oscuridad lo obligaría a volver sobre sus pasos. El sueño de su prometida llamándolo lo animó a seguir con su misión. Ella quería que él fuese ahí y la rescatase de los gusanos.

Al llegar al principio del sendero un escalofrío recorrió por entero su cuerpo. La noche era fría y una quietud sobrenatural reinaba en cada rincón del bosque. Pareciera que incluso los animales habían desaparecido, que aquél silencio espectral lo llenaba todo. Aquello lo hizo sentir peor. Ahí en donde empezaba el sendero ya no había luz de luna, aunque ésta brillaba con todo su esplendor, pareciera que el sendero y lo que había más allá se la tragaba.

La imagen del rostro agónico de su amada en el lecho de muerte le confirió la valentía que necesitaba y se internó en el bosque, siendo engullido por esa oscuridad voraz.

No se puede describir el horror que vivió y la locura que por un momento abrazó sus sentidos. No eran ojos rojos los que vigilaban desde la oscuridad pues ahí todo era _demasiado oscuro_. No había sonidos, ni siquiera el ulular de una lechuza o el ruido que el viento hace al correr y rozar las copas de los árboles. No había absolutamente nada más aparte del frío. Un frío tan intenso que pronto se imaginó completamente congelado. Inmediatamente sus músculos se volvieron tan rígidos que no pudo seguir adelante. Era como si algo lo hubiese petrificado, algo más frío que el hielo.

Aunque sólo fueron segundos, el hombre sintió que habían pasado años desde que se había quedado completamente inmóvil en su sitio. La idea de morir de inanición y en la más absoluta oscuridad sin que nadie pudiese salvarlo, casi lo mató. No podía gritar, ni moverse o por lo menos cerrar los ojos para no ver al monstruo que en cualquier momento se acercaría sigilosamente para devorarlo. No podía hacer nada.

Trató de imaginarse de nuevo en los brazos de su amada. Y ella, sin saber que al final sería su deseo de volverla a ver lo que lo arrastraría a su perdición, lo salvó.

Una luz de antorchas por fin lo arrebató de la momentánea ceguera. Aunque seguía oscuro ahí y el viento erizaba los vellos sobre su piel, se alegró al sentir de nuevo la movilidad de sus miembros. Sin premeditación, volvió la vista a la cúspide la colina y se encontró con la figura de una mujer envuelta en rojo. Sintió que el corazón le saltaba tan alto del pecho que muy pronto le haría un orificio por donde podría salir brincando.

El impacto fue demasiado que por unos minutos volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Aquélla mujer –aunque no podía apreciar sus rasgos correctamente– le recordó de inmediato el sueño. Ella, sin esperarlo se dio la media vuelta y se internó en la cabaña erigida detrás de ella, dejando la puerta entreabierta. El joven recuperó la movilidad y la siguió con pasos torpes. Se sentía demasiado débil y cansado, si hubiese estado más consciente seguramente se habría sorprendido de encontrar que su piel no se había arrugado y su pelo seguía siendo negro en vez de blanco, como el de los ancianos, pues él se sentía así; como un viejo a punto de morir.

Entró en la cabaña sin llamar. Quería ver a esa mujer de nuevo, comprobar que no se trataba de su amada y que en realidad aquello era el mismo sueño que cada noche lo despertaba, sólo que esta vez era muy real.

Ella estaba ahí, se había quitado la capa roja y esa aura de ensoñación había desaparecido de su faz. El hombre se acercó indeciso. Recordaba por qué estaba ahí pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Y sobretodo, ¿aquélla extraña mujer podría ayudarlo?

Ella se dirigió hacía un estante lleno de botellas de distintos tamaños. Tomó unas cuentas y regresó al caldero que hervía al final de la pequeña habitación. Comenzó a vaciar los contenidos de las botellas con movimientos calculados que le conferían una apariencia de erudita. Algunos eran líquidos de colores extraños, otros más eran polvos. Incluso el hombre pudo apreciar pedazos de carne putrefacta.

–Se porqué estás aquí –rompió el silencio la bruja con una voz melodiosa voz. Su cabellera impecablemente negra ocultaba su rostro, pero él pudo imaginarla sonriendo y le pareció hermosa–. Eres muy valiente. Has venido hasta aquí y has llegado vivo. _Vivo de verdad_. Por eso te ayudaré, porque realmente vales la pena, muchacho.

El hombre se estremeció. No entendió muy bien a qué se refería la mujer con "_vivo de verdad"_, pero imaginó que muchos habían muerto durante el trayecto a la colina. Se sintió sobrecogido por un espanto demoledor. Probablemente él había pasado junto a un cadáver o había pisado los restos de algún hombre pero la oscuridad le había impedido verlo.

–Pídemelo, no seas tímido. Te lo daré con gusto –volvió a hablar la hechicera. El hombre titubeó, por fin con la voz casi en un susurro y la garganta seca dijo:

–Quiero de vuelta a mi prometida. Ella murió por una grave enfermedad hace unos meses y la quiero de vuelta conmigo –y aunque no pudo verlo, ésta vez la bruja en verdad sonrió. Una sonrisa triunfal y lasciva.

–Muy bien. La tendrás de vuelta –se dirigió de nuevo al estante y tomó una botellita de cristal con un líquido azul. Se la dio al hombre que la miró indeciso–. Mañana por la noche irás a donde tu amada yace. Profanarás su tumba y verterás ésta posición sobre sus restos. Ella volverá a la vida inmediatamente –sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió de nuevo hacía el caldero el cual comenzaba a despedir un humo verdoso.

–Hechicera… ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si ella sigue muerta? –el joven la miró con aprehensión, como si no comprendiese como un simple líquido podía volver a la vida a un muerto.

– ¿Es que no confías en mi poder? –inquirió la mujer volviéndose a mirarlo, fingiendo sentirse herida.

Y para sorpresa y horror del muchacho, se encontró pensando «Si confío, confío en ti», más no lo dijo.

–Ahora vete y sé feliz. No vuelvas más pues yo no repito favores –la mujer le lanzó una mirada significativa y se volvió hacía el caldero, en el cuál comenzaba a hervir una sustancia verde oscuro.

El joven se marchó de la cañaba sin dar las gracias ni mirar a la mujer de nuevo. No escuchó cuando la bruja pronunció con voz dulce: «_Tú si funcionarás. Esta vez será distinto_». Tampoco notó que la oscuridad del bosque se había reducido y ahora podía verse una luz enfermiza sobre las copas de los árboles. Ya no había frío, o al menos no aquél frío que lo había congelado. Tampoco había cadáveres en el sendero ni restos de huesos humanos. Sólo estaba la botellita que mantenía fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos y que parecía quemarle la palma de la mano.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantó de nuevo temprano e inventó una historia acerca de lo bien que la había pasado con sus amigos la noche anterior y que esa noche pensaba repetir la experiencia. Sus padres, demasiado emocionados para sospechar algo, se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades diarias hasta que por la noche retornaron a su hogar y se encontraron con que su hijo había salido más temprano de lo previsto. Eso no los alarmó, al contrario, agradecieron que así fuera pues les resultaba innegable que su hijo por fin estaba recuperándose de su sufrimiento.

Pero el muchacho había pasado de largo incluso la carretera que llevaba a otros pueblos. Ésta vez llevaba consigo una pala y un pico. Fue más allá del otro límite del pueblo, donde el cementerio guardaba los restos de todos los muertos. No había estado allí desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Entró silenciosamente en el fúnebre lugar. Era muy noche para que alguien lo descubriera pero aún así trató de no hacer ruido, abriendo la verja chirriante lentamente y caminando con cuidado entre las lápidas que esa noche se encontraban cubiertas por un poco de niebla. La luz de la luna de nuevo se encontraba bañándolo todo lo cual le permitía ver bien. Agradeció que la tumba de su amada fuese de las pocas con una estatua, pues las demás se reducían a simples lápidas de piedra o incluso de madera.

Llegó junto al ángel femenino que miraba al cielo con las alas extendidas. Se postró ante él y rompió en un llanto desconsolado. Había llorado muy poco desde que ella había muerto, su aparente ausencia de sentimientos le habían impedido que su alma se limpiara a través de las lágrimas. Y ahora que estaba a punto de revivirla se sentía demasiado adolorido como para seguir adelante. Todo el peso de su pena caía encima de sus hombros como una roca gigante que intentaba aplastarlo. No sabía si podría hacer lo que _tenía _que hacer. Era demasiado duro para él el imaginar que ella estaba ahí dentro, a tres metros de profundidad, pudriéndose y con los labios morados.

Aquello le pareció realmente injusto. Ella tenía tantas cosas que dar _aún_, tanta vida por vivir… eso fue lo que lo motivó a seguir adelante. Eso y el imaginársela viva de nuevo, huyendo con ella a un lugar donde fueran unos completos desconocidos, pues no podrían seguir viviendo ahí después de que ella reviviera; el horror y la incredulidad de las personas los obligaba a abandonarlo todo. Pero eso no importaba, estarían juntos tal y como debía ser.

Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente, riendo por lo bajo –aunque en verdad quería soltar una carcajada que dejara sordos a varios– y enterró el pico en la tierra.

Aunque habían pasado varios meses, la tierra estaba extrañadamente suave. Al poco rato dejó el pico al lado junto a su saco y comenzó a cavar. La tierra era removida con sorprendente facilidad, como si apenas esa mañana el hueco hubiese sido hecho. Eso animó al hombre, aunque una parte muy profunda de sí que aún rechazaba la inconciencia – ¿o locura? – se preguntó por qué la tierra era tan mansa ante la crueldad de la pala.

Sorprendentemente le llevó muy poco tiempo llegar hasta el ataúd. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad reprimió el llanto que le oprimía la garganta al imaginarse el cuerpo descompuesto de su prometida dentro de aquella caja de madera.

Se hundió en el agujero que le pareció demasiado profundo, incluso para resguardar a un muerto. Antes de ayudarse con el pico a abrir el ataúd se aseguró de que la botellita con el líquido azul estuviese en su bolsillo. Después respiró profundamente –haciendo una mueca ante el olor nauseabundo– e hincó la punta del pico fuertemente en la cerradura del ataúd. Está se astillo y con el segundo golpe se abrió.

Realmente aterrado, el muchacho estuvo a punto de retroceder sobre sus pasos, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos y la meta por fin se visualizaba ante sus ojos. Nada malo podía haber allí, absolutamente nada.

Con dedos temblorosos levantó la tapa del ataúd, haciendo caso omiso del cosquilleó entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y empujó la tapa hacía un lado dejando expuesto el cadáver de su prometida. Su piel antes tersa y rosada ahora estaba mortalmente pálida e incluso en algunas zonas parecía hinchada y morada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y dos manchas violáceas a su alrededor. Los dedos cruzados sobre su pecho, eran recorridos por lentos gusanos que caminaban por todo su cuerpo. En algunas partes podía verse el hueso desnudo y su vestido antes blanco inmaculado, ahora yacía manchado de barro y suciedad.

Asqueado y aterrorizado ante la visión, el hombre se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. El cosquilleo de su mano se debía a que un gusano la recorría perezosamente.

Por fin, después de varias respiraciones rápidas, logró mirar de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de su amada. Y en un arranque de furia al verla en ese estado sacó la botella de su bolsillo y derramó su contenido por todo el cadáver. Tenía que funcionar. Ella tenía que volver a vivir. El color de sus mejillas regresaría, su piel se regeneraría, los gusanos se apartarían enfadados al no ver con que más alimentarse, incluso su rostro podría limpiarse al igual que su vestido. Ella no sabría por qué estaba en un ataúd pero al verlo a él ahí sonreiría y se echaría a sus brazos. Después nadie los separaría jamás.

Pero el color no regresó a su piel y mucho menos los gusanos se apartaron. Lo único que había cambiado eran sus ojos, que ahora se encontraban completamente abiertos, fijos en él y en lugar de ser azules, eran negros, como dos pozos profundos. La negrura abarcaba todo su globo ocular.

Aterrado, se alejó del ataúd dando tumbos para encontrarse con las sólidas paredes del foso profundo en el que se hallaba. Arañando la tierra e intentado gritar a todo pulmón, observó como el cadáver viviente se incorporaba poco a poco, con un crujido de huesos. Posó su mirada nuevamente en él y levantó uno de sus dedos hinchados apuntándolo como si fuese un criminal.

Aquella mirada lo congeló de nuevo, tal y como había sucedido en el bosque. Se sintió pesado, tan pesado que incluso pensó que la tierra del foso no soportaría su peso y comenzaría a hundirse. Tan pesado que no podía huir del cadáver de su novia. El frío no sólo congeló su cuerpo, sino su cerebro. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el viento –o tragar por la arena movediza bajo sus pies– y visualizó el rostro de su prometida. Ya pronto estarían juntos de nuevo.

Algo en él resurgió como una llama ardiente, la movilidad regresó a sus miembros y los pensamientos a su cerebro. Tenía que huir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Por fin el joven miró hacía arriba, aunque el hoyo le seguía pareciendo demasiado profundo intentó alcanzar la superficie y aferrarse a ella para poder salir. No lo consiguió. Así que moviéndose de prisa puso un pie sobre el ataúd y otro sobre la pared de tierra. Alcanzó la superficie con dificultad pero se aferró a ella tal y como se aferraba a su vida en ese momento. Ayudándose de los hierbajos e impulsándose con el pie logró sacar la mitad de su torso de la fosa. Una mano descarnada se posó en su pantorrilla. Dando un grito agudo el hombre sacudió el pie y se impulsó con más fuerza para poder salir por fin del sepulcro. Lo logró cuando el cadáver comenzaba a escalar fácilmente entre las paredes de tierra.

No pudo correr, ni gritar de nuevo. Nadie, ni un solo ser vivo, pudo ver cuando el cadáver por fin salió completamente de su tumba, con el vestido blanco y sucio ondeando como si un viento huracano soplara hacía él. Con el rostro endurecido por un mueca demente, se lanzó sobre el que en vida fuese su bien amado.

Primero lo tomó por los hombros con una fuerza descomunal, aferrándolo a tal grado de que él no pudo moverse más. Después se lanzó sobre sus labios y junto los suyos descarnados y morados con los suaves de él. No fue un beso en absoluto apasionado ni deseado. Abriendo los ojos al máximo, el joven sintió un miembro pegajoso y maloliente introduciéndose por su boca. El aliento nauseabundo que emanaba el cadáver de su boca llegó hasta lo más profundo de su boca. Con un movimiento brusco, el cadáver hincó los dientes en los labios del muchacho. La sangre brotó inmediatamente, mezclándose con la sustancia pegajosa de la no-muerta. Venas moradas sobresalían desde los labios joven trazando un mapa por todo su rostro que se extendía por su cuello y pecho. Perdió el poco color que le quedaba. Por un momento también perdió el aire y deseó morir.

Pero no murió, al menos no de la forma en que debió haberlo hecho. Después de que el cadáver se retirara de nuevo a su sepulcro sin dejar de mirarlo de aquella forma libidinosa, el joven quedó tirado durante casi una hora, mientras el veneno se expandía lentamente por su cuerpo, tornándolo morado.

Cualquier clase de sentimiento lo abandonó. Dejó de pensar, de oír, de hablar o mirar. Pero sorprendentemente logró ponerse en pie y salir en dirección al bosque tambaleándose tanto que parecía que la gravedad no hacía efecto en él, pues muchas veces debió caer y no lo hizo.

Caminó durante varias horas sin saber a dónde se dirigía. El veneno corrió más rápido por su cuerpo al estar en pie y cuando por fin llegó al sendero junto a la carretera, cayó casi muerto en la entrada, donde la oscuridad reinaba de una forma misteriosa. No sintió cuando unas manos envejecidas salieron de aquella negrura impenetrable y lo arrastraron al interior del bosque, tampoco sintió la tierra y las piedras que se inescrutaban en su cuerpo despiadadamente al ser llevado hasta la colina. _No sintió absolutamente nada_.

Por fin despertó de su inconciencia al notar que un líquido amargo corría por su garganta. Los sentidos volvieron durante sólo unos pocos minutos, en los que se vio imposibilitado de hablar pero si de ver y escuchar a la hechicera que lo mantenía entre sus brazos mientras le daba de beber un líquido azabache.

–Tranquilo, mi bien amado. Sólo tu cuerpo muere. Ya no lo necesitas más porque no resistiría tu nueva alma, por eso te daré uno nuevo y mejor. Un cuerpo con el que podrás vivir eternamente. Un cuerpo con el que te desprenderás de toda banalidad. No más dolor, no más alegría, ni emoción, ni temor. No más _nada_. Ya no lo vas a necesitar más –vertió un poco más de aquél extraño líquido amargo entre sus labios mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro–. ¡Mira! Comienzas a ser distinto. No dolerá, lo prometo. No puede doler puesto que así tú lo quisiste. _Contigo si ha de funcionar porque tú lo pediste. _Porque viniste a mí con esperanzas y eso te hace tan humano y frágil… ahora no hay más esperanzas, ¿cierto? Sólo un infinito vacío que te hará inmune a cualquier dolor físico y mental. Serás poderoso y yo seré tu ama y señora…, duerme para nunca más despertar. Adiós, amado.

Y se dice que lo último que el hombre vio antes de morir parcialmente fue el rostro pútrido de su amada muerta en el de la hechicera.

No despertó más, al menos no como un hombre, ni siquiera como un ser vivo. Lo que renació a raíz de ese engaño fue algo tan monstruoso que hasta la fecha no se sabe cómo derrotarlo. Era un ser devastador, la peor criatura que pudo haber sido hecha, pues aunque no era un devorador de humanos o una hechicera mortal, tenía un inmenso poder que podía prolongar la agonía durante toda la vida. Podía transformar la felicidad en tristeza, arrancar de raíz los recuerdos más bellos y tornarlos en pesadillas vivientes. Tomaba el alma de una persona y la rebajaba a lo que él era: un ser sin vida, rodeado de frío y niebla, inmerso en un dolor que lo insensibilizó. _Un Dementor_.

Y así lo hizo, su primera víctima fue la hechicera. No fue conciente de ello pues como ya dije, no podía pensar o sentir. Sólo lograba oler de una manera extraña el miedo de las personas y alimentarse de él. La hechicera no pensaba en que aquello sería tan horrible hasta que sintió las manos pútridas de ese ser sobre sus muñecas y el vaho fantasmal que arrojó sobre su rostro para después absorber su alma.

Nadie más volvió a ver al muchacho. Sus padres pensaron que se había marchado del pueblo para olvidar todo lo vivido. Y aunque lo buscaron por todo el pueblo y algunos poblados contiguos a éste –menos en el bosque–, nunca lo encontraron.

Ahora no sólo el bosque resultaba un sitio peligroso. Extrañamente la desaparición de aquél joven desencadenó el desvanecimiento misterioso de muchas más personas que se evaporaban en las calles, al salir de la iglesia o en sus propias casas. El miedo de los pocos moradores que aún restaban con vida fue tanto que decidieron abandonar ese sitio maldecido. Maldecido por el amor que le arrancaron a un muchacho al que la desesperación lo convirtió en una criatura eternamente fría y hambrienta.

_Hola!_

_Bueno, vengo aquí con este cuento que pretende ser la historia de cómo fueron creados los Dementores. Por cierto, si alguien se interesa en saber cómo surgió este fic visiten mi foro, **Poetas Anónimos** (en mi profile) y pasen por el nuevo reto de **"Leyendas Mágicas" **que está activo. Todas están invitadas!_

_Ammm, varias cosas acerca de los Dementores: aunque busqué nunca encontré una versión "oficial" explicando su nacimiento. Por otro lado encontré que en uno de los capítulos de HP 5 o 6 (no recuerdo), Jotaká había puesto que al recibir el "Beso" del Dementor la persona se reducía a algo muy cercano a lo que el Dementor era, osea no moría, sino que se hacía o parecía un Dementor, pero que en la edición final borraron esa parte dando a entender que la gente muere al recibir dicho beso. Yo no lo creo, porque si no recuerdo mal cuando los Dementores vuelven a pasarse al lado de Voldy en el libro 6 dice que se están reproduciendo ¿y cómo se van a reproducir? (imaginense un lemmon entre Dementores, ¿no da asco? xD). Por eso optó por la idea de que el Beso es el camino a ser Dementor xD._

_Agradezco enormemente a las que leyeron esto, espero que no les haya parecido grotezco o asqueroso, o whatever xD. La verdad es que casi no he tenido tiempo para darle una repasada y encima mis musas están de vacaciones u_u!_

_Muchas gracias y muchos besos!  
Siri._


End file.
